


You're Not Alone

by Sitting in Undersky (SittinginUndersky)



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Blood, Cutting, Depression, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Just my outlet for depression, don't mind me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 00:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12287211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SittinginUndersky/pseuds/Sitting%20in%20Undersky
Summary: Just my outlet for depression. This is based on a real event, where my friend found out about my depression and cutting, and helped me through it. Then I found out they were doing the same thing, and these are the kind of things I tell them.





	You're Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, uhh, this has a little bit of cutting and blood so if you're sensitive to that kinda stuff, don't read this.

Standing here, the faint sound of dripping blood the only sound to cover the tears failing helplessly down to the floor. The small bathroom felt like it was closing in on her, while he remained perfectly still in front of her, letting the blood run down his legs. There were faint marks underneath the new ones, which kept dripping onto the white tiles. 

The frost from the window a few meters away feels like it was seeping into her heart. He quickly averted his gaze from her weeping sight, ashamed of his act of desperation. He grabbed a nearby towel, covered his legs quickly. 

"Why....?" She asked quietly, trying to hide the tears, and failing to do so.

"I thought. I thought you were done with this...." She couldn't stop the tears. They just kept coming, and she got louder and louder. 

He started to say something, but closed his mouth, unable to face his best friend right now. 

But she kept going, angry and sad. Mostly sad. "I -you said you were okay. You said you'd stopped. You said you were fine...."

He sat down on the edge of the bathtub, keeping the thin towel wrapped around his legs. His eyes looks distant and cold, but she could see the start of tears ready to fall. 

"Show me. Please."

He looked up at her, and she looked at him with only concern and forgiveness for him, not anger.

"I. I can't." He whispered, his voice starting to crack.

But she waited a little bit longer. A minute, two, three, and she didn't say or do anything. He looked at her again. Still only concern. It was a bit sickening.

"Please. Take my hand." She said, extending her hand slowly, but didn't get too close.

Silence. Nobody moved. Tears stained her cheeks, and the same sadness was beginning to overwhelm him as well.

"...Please. I know you're hurting but so am I."

Nothing.

"....Please I'm scared."

He moved slowly and trembled when he brought his hand up to hers.

"Thank you." He whispered. He didn't want her to be sad too.

"I'd walk through hell with you. I'll stand by you no matter what." She said firmly, yet softly, as if he was a wild animal she was keeping from attacking. But there was no malice or fear on her voice. 

"I don't want to see you cry. I don't want to see you in pain." She said once more. 

"I know. But that's just how this is. I don't want to live. There's no point. And no offense, but I don't think you can change that." He said, a bit of anger in his voice, and malice hidden behind the tears steadily starting to fall.

"I know. But you need to remember. Love, you're not alone." She kept her voice strong, convincing, but not aggressive.

"Sometimes it's unclear why we're here. I don't think anyone knows.

But faith is most of life. Just faith in something, someone, anything you can believe in."

"I don't need faith. I don't need some god or a true love or something bullshit just to live normally." He was getting a bit agitated, not at her, but at himself for yelling at her. He's never yelled at her before. She doesn't like being yelled at.

"I know. You're strong, and you don't need some god or deity or whatever, but you do need to trust me." She squeezed his hand, mainly for herself. She could just feel the emotions about to pour out. 

"I'm hurting too. And I want to help you. You're not alone. I'm here for you. Please, talk to me, send me memes if that's all you can manage. If you like cats, I'll send you a million cat pictures. If you need food, I'll walk 600 miles to bring you a juice box. You just need to tell me. Please." She was getting louder and starting to cry again, but it didn't matter. She needed to tell him how much she cared. She brought him slowly down to the floor, holding his hand with both of hers.

"I'll stand by you when you're hurting, when you can't stand, when you feel helpless, I'm right here". She held his hand tighter, her breathing getting shallow from her outburst of emotion.

"...Thank you." He started to cry too. He needed this. He hasn't cried in a long time. He needed to be yelled at a little bit. He needed someone to tell him how much they cared. 

She tried to say something else, more words of encouragement and help. Something, anything to keep him going, but the tears caught in her throat, hitching her breathing too. Her sobbing began again, this time loud and ugly, but full of care and emotion.

He held her hand tighter upon hearing her cry. It was a sad sound that no one should have to go through, listening to your best friend break down in front of you. But he was doing the same, so what could he do?

They both sat there, crying on their hands and knees on the bathroom tiles, holding each other closely, finally free of the lies and hurt.

"You're not alone." She whispered.

"You're not alone."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really expect this to get far, I just needed to rant. So, I mean, if you liked it, cool. But it wasn't really something I plan on continuing....


End file.
